1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tamper proof case for the protection of sensitive papers, such as secret documents, and for their destruction under prescribed conditions, and is more particularly concerned with a portable carrying case which will burn the documents within the case when the case is compromised.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous devices have been devised for protecting confidential and secret papers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,830, disclosed a method of arranging sheets in juxtaposition and providing shaped charges for destroying these sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,226 discloses a document destruct file in which oxidizing panels ignite, burn and destroy the contents of a file. U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,107 discloses a self-destructing package which will destroy itself with a lapse of time or upon being tampered with and contains an interior pyrotechnic charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,516 discloses a valise which sets off automatically an audible and visual signal when seized by illegal party. A suitable gas is automatically liberated to fill the interior of the valise and to discolor the materials contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,894 discloses a safety carrying case provided with a gas chamber from which a gas is released and a projectile is released to disable or injure a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,012 discloses an alarm system in a handbag, suitcase or other valuable which is carried from place to place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,162 discloses a flame and heat resistant luggage case which is insulated on its interior.
The present invention has a novel arrangement for destroying the material within a container or closure upon the occurance of any one of several events which can be preselected according to the desires of the operator. Thermite is employed within the interior of the container in order to assure a high temperature sufficient to destroy papers which are contiguous thereto.